


Where Do You Think You're Going

by Confusedpxnk



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Other, Well - Freeform, Whumptober 2020, based off of revelations, guys im so fucking tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedpxnk/pseuds/Confusedpxnk
Summary: Whumptober Day 5 on the run/failed escapeSpencer tries to escape Tobias HankelAKA please god give me a break, I'm very tired and AP Euro is hard.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Where Do You Think You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is shit in every way possible. No promises, but I can try and get a longer fic out for tomorrow's Whumptober.

Spencer gasped for air, his lungs burning as he sprinted away from the broken-down shack behind him. He had spent the past four hours being ruthlessly tortured.

He was almost out of the woods when he felt a rough hand grip his shoulder. 

Before he knew it, he was back in the cabin.

  
  



End file.
